


The World Needed Iron Man

by asarahworld



Series: The Marvel Collection [4]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:48:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22359007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asarahworld/pseuds/asarahworld
Series: The Marvel Collection [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1441717
Kudos: 1





	The World Needed Iron Man

Morgan Stark’s father was gone. He had been a superhero. Mommy reminded her that he had built the company bearing their name from the ground up, invented more things than she could name, and had been a good man to those less fortunate. Morgan knew better – her father was Iron Man – she had uncles, after all.

Uncle Happy was always doing something at the house. Morgan half-suspected that he’d moved in with them after her father died. He cooked dinner, kept in touch with the other superheroes, and drove them around when he couldn’t do something for them.

Uncle Rhodey showed her places. The new Avengers facility (though he wouldn’t take her inside, not yet). They explored every street of the city her father fought so hard to protect. 

The Professor helped her with her science projects. He knew everything about radiation. One day, she said that she’d like to build a robot. The Professor said that maybe she’d get it right. Morgan knew that that was another story for later.

Pete did science with her, too. But Pete’s science was cool science. Tech, like web shooters and tracers. Computer coding and programming.

Cap was old. Of course, she knew each of her father’s nicknames for Capsicle. He knew stories about her father and her grandfather. Morgan knew that they hadn’t always agreed, but they had been good friends and strong leaders.

Hawkeye, well, Morgan wasn’t sure about his relationship with her father. But she played with baby Nate and sometimes Lila on the Barton farm. Her mother said that the fresh air was good for her.

Tony Stark might have died, but he came back to life for Morgan every time she saw his friends. Surrounded by his legacy, nobody was really surprised when an Iron Man suit was spotted flying around the Stark cabin. Morgan Stark’s father had been a superhero. So she would too. After all, the world needed Iron Man.


End file.
